


Worlds of Chaos

by SunMoonDreamer



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Boys Being Boys, Enemies to Friends, Found Family, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, original zones, scourge has been in jail for four years, they are like 19 yrs old here, zone hopping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:00:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25905475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunMoonDreamer/pseuds/SunMoonDreamer
Summary: Chaos is everywhere, present in living beings and the worlds around them. It is a source of life, power. Miracles and possibilities are endless for any who can tap into this ever-present part of existence.Three champions, born from different worlds, resolve to fight an enemy unlike anything they've faced before.Two bodies with Chaos thrumming through their veins, vibrant and wild.One creature seeking omnipotence.They travel to gather the seven scattered amongst worlds and unleash the chaos that calls their name.Even the supposedly powerless have untapped potential within them.
Relationships: Knuckles the Echidna/Sonic the Hedgehog (Implied), Scourge the Hedgehog & Sonic the Hedgehog, Scourge the Hedgehog & Zonic the Zone Cop, Sonic the Hedgehog & Zonic the Zone Cop
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	1. Prologue: Lurking In The Night

**Author's Note:**

> This one has sat somewhere for a while and I decided, why not post it now?
> 
> Inspired by Katiemonz's Time Warp.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this fic as the story unfolds.

'Trial 452; monitoring subject's behaviour in combat. Subject ID: Project D-1013.'

'Permission to begin?'

'Begin'.

'Subject's abilities have grown more potent compared with previous statistics from prior tests. Note, the subject appears to be more aggressive today. Suggest sedatives once this round of testing has concluded.'

'Sir, the project has decimated the opposing organisms in the chamber.'

'Excellent. Sedate the subject and proceed with the clean-up.'

'AAAARRRGH!!!'

'Jeral! Wha-AAAAAAHHH!!!'

'CODE RED! I REPEAT, CODE RED! THE SUBJECT IS LOOSE! CALL THE SUPPRESSION TEAM!'

'GODS HELP US! IT'S OUT OF CONTROL!'

'NONONONONO, PLEASE, NO!'

'Anyone else think it's too, quiet in here?'

'Yeah. This isn't like any code red I've responded to. Where are they?'

'Round this way, guys.'

'Holy... Be on your guard, everyone.'

'C-chief, I found something. It's embedded in one of the scientists.'

'Let me see that.'

'Why did anyone think giving the nightmarish abomination a spiked tail was a good idea?'

'Be respectful! These people have just died.'

'Sorry...'

'Carl, run a toxin test on the substance at the tip.'

'Yes, sir.'

'Chief, we have twenty corpses accounted for. The remaining seven are too... damaged to be identified.'

'I see. Any signs of the creature?'

'No, only the mauled bodies of the scientists related to the project.'

'Carl?'

'Positive. Unprecedently potent and even a single drop can be fatal.'

'Serves them right for thinking they could make something like that and not suffer the consequences. Ow! Okay, Johnny, I'm sorry!'

'Regardless, we should at least deliver the bodies to the morgue. This creature is too dangerous for us to handle right now.'

'Let's just hope it's somewhere far away. Don't think I'd like to face that thing anytime soon.'

* * *

The sounds of a mingling crowd broke the evening quiet that hung over the desolate street, a low breeze rustling numerous posters and discarded newspapers. It came from a building as decrepit as all the others, shadows moving about against the dull light inside with them. It had wooden boards obscuring the windows with a flickering neon sign that dangled over a worn door reading: Midnight Secrets.

Glasses clinked, voices murmured to one another, bodies lurched clumsily to a beat they struggled to keep pace with. The DJ bobbed his head to the pounding music, headphones drowning out all but the rhythm he controlled. Laughter came from the gatherings at the tables, dishes stained with remnant sauces and crumbs. A well-dressed feline stood behind a long wooden bench, shaking a silver container rigorously with swift motions. The shelves were stocked with bottles of various sizes, each labelled according to their different consistencies and flavours.

Boundaries had no place here as many were grabbed by flailing hands or reached for unsuspecting strangers. That is, except for the towering figure slouched on a seat at the bartender's serving counter. Despite being hunched, all could see that the cloaked stranger was easily about six feet in height. It was this simple fact that had many keeping their distance. For others, it was the thick scent of smoke that billowed from the creature's every breath. Even the most intoxicated participants knew to stay away.

A glass was filled with the latest alcoholic beverage the ginger tom had mixed. Without a word, it was pushed forth to the lone customer at his bench before the sound of cloth polishing glasses to shine replaced the previous rattle. The tips of dry crimson-stained claws, poking out from under brown leather, glinted in the sepia light cast by old bulbs. They wrapped around the tall glass and lifted it to an overshadowed face none could make out, ingesting the drink their owner had requested.

Certain words caught the creature's attention, sparking intrigue. A superior sense of hearing was trained on a small group situated against the opposing corner to the figure in the large room.

'Unlimited? You're pulling my chain, aren't you?'

'I'm not making it up, Mikey. Those things are crazy powerful.'

'That's an understatement and you know it.'

'How do _you_ know? I'm pretty sure you've never hopped to the Prime Zone.'

'Remember that Scourge guy?'

'You eavesdropped.'

'Of course, that upstart is easy to listen in on. Heard him rattling on about those Chaos Emeralds to some vixen lady in leather a while back.'

'Shame they're in the Prime Zone, could do with some magic relics with unlimited power.'

'You can keep dreaming. We'd all get collared by those cops before we even get close to the place.'

The creature's lips curled upward, glass emptied of its drink. Coins clattered onto the wooden bench, the bartender swiping them up as party-goersmparted for the figure to pass. Stepping out into the cool night air, it allowed the smile on its lips to widen into a huge grin.

_Chaos Emeralds... What a fitting name for the key to omnipotence._


	2. Chapter 1: Jail Visit

Zonic stared out the hover car window as they drove past the looming metal of Zone Headquarters, pointedly ignoring the muffled voices of the criminals in the back. He didn't focus on anything in particular, letting his eyes wander from patrolling hover cars to buildings to people going about their daily lives. Zone City wasn't any busier than normal but he saw more of its citizens smiling than most other days, making him wonder what happened while he was on duty. But that was none of his business, he wasn't as nosy as Zector or Zay.

Speaking of the crocodile, he was to Zonic's left and behind the wheel. As per usual when they are bringing in their latest batch of criminals, Zector made light conversation about things ranging from the gossip circulating through the ranks to personal ranting about a number of their colleagues. Suffice to say, while it could be annoying at times, the levity of these chats were a good way to pass time while driving. It seemed today's topic for conversation was about love, strange for a routine trip to Zone Jail but Zector looked engaged with the debate. Zonic didn't complain, it was a simple talk and whatever works, you know?

'I'm just saying, I think him and Zouge would make a good couple.'

'To be honest, Zector, they are better off in a platonic relationship. No need to have them be romantically involved.' He'd had a few talks with Lieutenant Znuckles and based on the way the echidna spoke of the rehabilitation councillor for Zone Jail, Zonic had reason to be sure that the two respected each other but weren't on romantic terms. Neither of them had any crushes either. Who had time for it in their line of work anyway?

'Then what about you, sir? Anyone catch your eye?' Zector prompted with a raised eyeridge, giving Zonic a look he recognised all too well. He wanted dirt, something worth gossiping about. The crocodile had tried several times before but nothing Zonic did seemed abnormal enough to talk about.

'No, I don't do romance.' He said, pointedly giving his companion an incredulous look. 'And you _are_ aware that it isn't the only kind of love, right?'

'Yeah, but none of that's interesting enough to talk about.' The green reptile replied, turning the hovercar around a bend. 'Who wants to hear about people being friends, family or anything like that? There isn't enough drama.'

'You're only interested in romance for the drama?'

'That, and do you have any idea how riveting some o the tension is between people before they get together?'

'I can't say I do, as busy as I am.'

'You need to get out more, sir.' Zector said, turning another bend. 'Have fun, make conversation, socialise, you know?'

'So you have told me numerous times.' Zonic sighed, eyes spotting the familiar structure of Zone Jail. 'I am not a social person, if you could not tell.'

'Still, it'll do you good to have at least one or two others to depend on besides me and Zes.' He said, sounding more genuine than jesting. 'You know what they say, _the more the merrier_.'

Zonic blinked before he nodded in agreement, turning his gaze on the familiar figure of Warden Zobotnik waiting for them on the landing pad. With practised ease, Zector parked the hovercraft and the two dismounted to greet him. The Warden was a chubby man with a mahogany-hued moustache, clad in the black and gold uniform of an elite who stayed in No Zone, as opposed to the standard issue red bodysuits of active officers. Not that there were any that fit the man as he was now - Zonic was still in disbelief that the Warden used to have hair besides his moustache and had once worn the same red uniform as him.

Nearby, some of the prison guards came out to meet them. As per protocol, all of them were armed with stun guns and wore the standard uniform: golden armour covering the shoulders and chest over the red bodysuits; a matching belt around their waists with pistol holsters; dark green heeled boots with golden plating; headgear comprised of ring-like modules on either sides of the head, a green mouthpiece at the chins and dark visor to shield the eyes or face. To be honest, it looked better on some people as opposed to others but style wasn't a priority nor a luxury they could afford.

'Ah, what a pleasant surprise it is to see you, Captain Zonic.' Zobotnik greeted with his usual professional politeness, a hand out for a handshake. He responded in kind, accepting the man's hand like he'd done countless times before. 'It must be busy back at Headquarters if the Zone Cop Corps has to send their star officer out on a simple errand.'

'Let it never be said that I don't enjoy a bit of fresh air every once in a while.' Zonic replied, keeping himself composed. Around them, Zector and some of the jail guards began escorting the new prisoners in for preparation. 'And if I may ask, how have things been here? I'd imagine there is less fuss compared to the other places, considering recent events.'

'I wouldn't be doing my job right if there was.' The man chuckled, sounding plastic to Zonic's ears. He felt the grip on his hand tighten almost menacingly, a slight tug to coax him forward as Zobotnik leaned his head down to be closer to eye-level. 'Speaking of which, I see that your little war efforts aren't going too well?'

Zonic tugged his hand free with a glare mostly hidden by his visor. He and the Warden were on rocky terms, bordering between complete enemies and mutual acquaintances - friend would be too much of a stretch. This was part of the reason he avoided going to Zone Jail if he could help it, the Warden and his false sincerity. It was days like this that he wondered when Zobotnik would defect and become as evil as his other counterparts, the ultimately fleeting thoughts of a frustrated officer.

'Need I remind you, Warden, that we are simply bringing in criminals we have recently caught.' He said pointedly, refusing to let his irritation show any more than the scowl on his face. 'We did not come here to tell you how to do your job, the same applies to yourself. As for the war, it is as bad as ever but you didn't need me to tell you that, seeing as you already seem to know.'

'Indeed.' The Warden said, straightening to his full height.

The man turned on his heel to head back to his office before pausing mid-walk, a hand to his moustache in thought. Zonic noticed this and kept his gaze trained on the Warden, what was he thinking about? Oddly enough. he found himself speaking first.

'Are you still open to visitors?' He had no idea where it came from but it wasn't a mere impulse. It had been a while since he's walked through Zone Jail and there was a certain prisoner that he'd been meaning to check up on.

'Why, yes.' The Warden said, surprise waning in favour of a cautionary grin. 'Any particular reason for visiting?'

'A talk, with a certain someone you have been handling.'

'Ah, I see.' Zobotnik hummed, pondering for a moment longer before gesturing to Zonic to follow. 'Well, in that case, come right this way.'  
He waved back to Zector as they entered the main building, catching the hovercraft taking off just before the front doors closed behind them. As they strolled down the stainless steel corridors, guards stationed here saluting them when they passed, neither said a word. It was a better that way, Zonic would sooner quit being a Zone Cop than have to endure an entire conversation with the Warden of his own free will.  
They parted ways when they reached the man's office, exchanging silent nods with one another. Having been here enough times before, he was well-aware of the layout and didn't have to worry about getting lost amidst the confusing corridors leading to and from the main prison area. It brought back a distant memory from his days as a rookie, struggling to find his way around and having to ask someone at every turn.

_How time flies._

* * *

He had forgotten just how loud and unpleasant the main prison hall was.

  
As he had expected, the moment he stepped out into sight of the various barred cells, a cacophony of shouts and the like erupted. Voices tried to make themselves heard either amongst themselves or to the guards now numb to their nonsense, but mainly, remarks directed towards him.

Zonic felt a little bad for the guards who now had to force them all to quieten down but kept his posture tall, ears facing forwards. He never slowed his stride as he passed, perpendicular to the inmates, hearing sensitive enough to catch the general idea of what a couple of the voices were saying.

'Well, if it ain't Captain Pineapple himself! Been a while since ya crawled in here, eh, _Officer Tiny_?'

'Get off your high horse already, ya crooked cop!'

'Nice legs, shortie. Bet they'd look better spread beneath my- AUGH!' That one's unsavoury catcall was cut off by a guard tasering them, deterring a number of others that no doubt had the same intent.

These sorts of comment were the norm for his rare visits to Zone Jail, especially if he traversed the inner structure where the inmates were rather than staying at the outer limits. As a rookie, he had been more sensitive to such drivel as they barely evoked any anger from him. None of them had the capability to genuinely annoy him. That is, all but one of them.

He stopped outside of Cell 365, noting the emptiness of the bunk bed inside - the upper bed had both mattresses while the lower was just springs. The only thing occupied in the cell was the shoddy wooden bench opposite the bed, his reason for visiting miserable as he sat upon it. Zonic stared through the bars at the green hedgehog dressed in orange prison grab. The other was slouched over, elbows atop the thighs and hands hanging limply between once powerful legs. His quills had been aggressively shaved, short and nowhere near as well-groomed as they used to be. He waited as icy blue peeked out from opening eyelids, glinting with surprise but settled into an expected bitterness, considering his situation.

'Huh, didn't expect to see you here, Helmet Head.' His voice was as rough as it always was but sounded hoarse, likely from straining his vocal cords as a result of either physical suffering or psychological stress. Zonic could never be too sure which until he heard it first-hand, and he had reason to believe it was most likely the former.

'Hello to you as well, Scourge.' He greeted softly, calm and composed. Around him, the noise had died down thanks to the guards' efforts and barely anyone spoke louder than a whisper now. It was preferable to the disharmony of earlier, he doubted that Scourge could have yelled loud enough to be heard, not with his obviously sore throat. 'I see Smalls isn't with you at the moment.'

'At rehab, not that it'd help a sick bastard like him.' He said, not at all enthused with the thought of his cellmate. 'Would prefer it if I had cell to myself but solitary'll have to do for now.'

'That sounds self-destructive in and of itself, Scourge. Very much unlike you.'

'People change, coppers.' The green prisoner snorted, a weary smirk to hide his fatigue. 'So, what brings you here?'

'Believe it or not, I came to see _you_.'

'Aw, you came for little ol' me? Well, ain't that precious.' Scourge chuckled lowly, clearly in disbelief of his given reason.

'I intended to have a simple talk, see how you were doing, but perhaps you are currently too delirious for that?' Zonic said, crossing his arms.

This got Scourge to straighten up from his slouch, insulted blue glaring at him.

'Then, talk.' He snapped with a growl. 'I ain't getting any younger here.'

'That much is true.' Zonic murmured under his breath before clearing his throat to speak again. 'In that case, how has life behind bars been going for you?'

'Bout as well as a pig can fly.' Scourge said, slouching back down but only slightly. 'Spend a day in here with one o' these stinking collars like me, and see if _you_ can get through it any better.'

'Are the other inmates causing you that much trouble?' He asked with a slight tilt of his head. The green hedgehog glared with a deepening scowl, guess he'd hit the nail on the head. 'Moving on, has rehabilitation been going well?'

'As if.' Scourge scoffed, a sharp fang protruding from his lips. 'All it does is make me want to break out of here even more. No better and no worse than the stuff Smalls or the others have done to me since getting here.'

Zonic's brow furrowed, thankfully hidden by his visor. He had heard the Warden mention aggressive rehabilitation during previous visits but thought nothing of it at the time, automatically assuming it would work out. Of course it wouldn't and he should have expected that. Excessive cruelty only went two ways; breeding fear to the point of complete co-dependency and festering enough hatred to power a nuclear plant. But unfortunately, as there have been no complaints from anyone other than the prisoners themselves, the Warden hasn't been met with any criticism. And he was certainly not in any position to question how the man does his job.

Still, he didn't enjoy the idea of something like this being used any longer. Seeing one of the figures he'd spent much of his time observing through a monitor so defeated, it... hurt. Despite being the antithesis of Sonic Prime, despite all his negative traits, Scourge's strong will - equally as powerful as Prime's - was something he admired. He'd lost count of all the times he'd watched the two through the screens, enraptured by the fights and battles they'd experienced. He aspired to be like them.   
To see one of the people he looked up to reduced to this... Zonic felt sick.

This wasn't what he had expected to find. How and when had this happened?

The answers to these questions could come later. He wracked his brain for anything to say in response. Wait... Perhaps there was something he could do. It may seem ridiculous and bordering on punishable but he decided it was worth a try.

'May I ask a question?'

'You're the one outside the bars, do what ya want.' Scourge muttered, clearly getting tired of his presence. Why wouldn't he?

'How would you react if, say, negotiations for your release and freedom were possible?' Zonic asked, making sure to choose his words carefully. 'That somehow, there is a chance you could be released from the Warden's care.'

Damn his soft heart.

The green hedgehog was quiet, glare replaced by genuine surprise. Somewhere, within the tired stare, Zonic could have sworn he caught a glint of anxious hope. It vanished as quickly as it had appeared, Scourge's lips curling into a lazy smirk.

'Well, that would be something, wouldn't it?' He rasped. 'Doubt the Warden would give up his prized prisoner and I'd personally wonder if it was a trick. Sounds to good to be true, after all. But if that did happen, for real, I ain't about to say no.'

Zonic nodded. Of course the other would jump at the chance to get out of here. Even if he was deemed a dangerous threat by the Corps, as a Sonic, it was only natural that this once notorious force of nature would yearn for freedom. What Sonic wouldn't? Before he could entertain another thought, he heard the telltale announcement for recreational yard rotation, followed by the sounds of returning prisoners.

'It appears our time is up.' He hummed, noting the reluctance in those icy blue pools. 'Good luck, Scourge.'

No answer came as Zonic turned on his heel and strode back towards the entrance, leaving the once again noisy prison hall.

* * *

He took a deep breath, the cool air doing little to soothe him. Upon reaching the usual landing strips, clear of the main buildings, he dialled Zespio using the modules of his headgear.

'Sir?' The chameleon's voice answered, sounding mildly surprised by the call.

'Would you mind picking me up from Zone Jail?' He asked quietly, eyes wandering over to what he could make out of the rec yard. 'There are no hover cars around and I suspect Zector is busy with something.'

'I see. I'll be there in a few minutes.'

'Thank you, Zespio. See you then.'

'Same to you, sir.'

With that, the call ended and Zonic was left to gaze out at his surroundings as he waited. His ear twitched when a strained but audible yell came from the prison's yard, his gut clenching in protest. It hadn't even been a minute since they were herded out. Was he really being picked on, just like...

Zonic shook his head before he could finish the thought. Where had that come from? Memories of years past pulled at his conscious mind, begging to be relived, but he forced them back to the recesses. The less he thought about them, the better. His past was over and done with, Zonic needed to focus on the present. Even so, maybe he should speak to someone about it, probably Zails if the older fox had time. It was times like this when he'd wonder what Prime would do.

This was why he preferred working as opposed to doing nothing. His thoughts were easier to sort through while he did, the more intrusive and personal ones especially. He knew Zector and Zespio were only trying to help whenever they suggest he socialise more, but it was hard. Difficult, even, when his train of thought frequently spiralled down into some dark places. He sighed, mind and heart heavy. _Prime is better at this whole emotions thing._

He needed coffee. That always helped ease him out of these low moods.

The sound of an approaching hover car tore him from his pondering. Huh, time does fly by when dealing with internal dilemmas. He stepped back as Zespio set down, waving for him to board the craft through the windscreen. Zonic allowed himself a small smile as he climbed into the passenger side, fastening the seat belt as the vehicle took off again.

'How was your visit?' Zespio asked, directing his eyes to a styrofoam cup containing what smelled like fresh latte with cream, sat in the dual cup holder between their seats. How did the chameleon know?

'As well as it could go.' He murmured, helping himself to the warm beverage with a sip. It helped soothe his nerves, comfortably warm in his throat. 'Scourge wasn't as abrasive as he was during my previous visit.'

'The Warden's method seems to be working then.' That statement didn't sit well with him, not at all. _Maybe a little too well._

Neither said anything for a few minutes, Zonic silently drinking his latte. His head pressed against the padding of his seat, eyes downcast and staring aimlessly at the cup in his lap.

'When was the last time Zone Jail released a prisoner?' Judging from the way the older officer stayed silent, it wasn't a question he'd expected to come from him.

'Does he make you miss the old warden?' The mauve chameleon prompted, voice low in recollection. Zonic could picture that elderly smile he had seen during his academy days, his young self admiring the man's warm nature and noble morals. He remembered feeling crushed when Zobotnik was named the new warden years ago.

'Don't you?' He returned, giving Zespio an incredulous stare.

'Of course. But things have gotten less hectic since Zobotnik took over.' He resisted the urge to raise an eyeridge at the older officer however, he had to admit, the chameleon had a point. It was somewhat true. Ever since the Corps had changed wardens for the jail, crime rates had been decreasing and that freed up officers from having to chase down criminals they caught before. It gave them a few more hands to help with war but...

'Have they?'

'Excuse me?'

'I said, _have they_?' Zonic repeated. 'While it is true that the Corps is able to focus its resources on more pressing matters, are we any better off than before?'

'That is hard to say.' Zespio murmured, topaz eyes glistening with uncertainty. 'No one really knows if things will ever improve.'

Another silence hung between them, styrofoam cup emptied of its latte as the chameleon continued driving. His eyes scanned the landscape through the glass, taking in the details he often overlooked. The buildings, while tall and proud against the cloudy sky, stood atop barren earth that had long since died. Many believed it had once been as rich with life as that of Mobius Prime's but there was nothing to substantiate this claim.

People could be seen down below, a number of them slumped against walls in rags. Outstretched hands were ignored and most meandered about the crowded streets, living their day as usual. In the branches leading from the centre, less citizens could be seen but that was to be expected - the further one lived from the central circle, the more weary people are of leaving the safety of their homes. Today, it seemed, no petty crimes or notable disturbances could be observed from the quieter parts of Zone City.

Along the city's outermost areas, the crumbling remains of once monumental structures stood out harshly in the light of day. Deep shadows filled the forgotten interiors and Zonic wondered what had once been inside, had it once been glorious and what events had taken place there? He knew time had not been kind to the remnants of their world's history, steadily stealing pieces away year by year until eventually, nothing would remain to be remembered. _Like memories._

'Any news from the front?' He asked quietly.

'Nothing other than the usual.' Zespio replied, eyes still staring through the windscreen. 'Two lost for every new officer. He is spreading our forces thin and we barely have enough resources to keep up our current efforts as it is.'

'And where do you think most of those resources are going?' Zonic retorted flatly. He didn't take his gaze off those ancient structures in the distance, noting how light couldn't even scratch the deep black that had root inside. The sight didn't sit well with him, but he hadn't a clue why.

'I know but what else can we do?' The mauve officer sighed. 'Letting them go isn't a reliable enough option and other zones don't need to become victims to war that is strictly ours to fight. As things stand now, we'll simply have to make do with what we can.'

'It won't be that way forever.' He said, voice level but filled with conviction. 'Things _will_ change.'

The purple chameleon glanced at him for but a moment, lips curling upwards.

'With that kind of confidence, I have no doubts you cab make things change.' He chuckled, the signature towering building of the Headquarters coming into sight in front of them.

'Who said _I_ would be the one to do it?'

'No one, but Sonics are born to change the lives of countless worlds and people.' Zespio said simply, giving him an encouraging smile as the hover car descended onto an empty landing pad. 'I am confident that you will be no different.'

Zonic didn't know what to say to that but nodded, politely acknowledging his companion's statement. _No different_ , huh? He couldn't help but wonder about that and question if it was true. Before he could reply, they landed and quickly dismounted. He strode through the doors and corridors, feeling much more at ease in his usual workplace. Regardless of his thoughts and emotions, he knew who he was within these walls; an elite who wore the uniform of the Zone Cop Corps with pride. At least, that's what others have told him.

'I will be returning to monitor duty now.' Zonic said, pausing in one of many small lobbies throughout the building. Each connected four corridors, leading to various sectors and departments others in the force worked. Not everyone became an active officer after graduating from Zone Academy. 'Make sure Zector does his work.'

'Yes, sir.' Zespio saluted before walking off to find their wayward friend.

He made his way to the monitor room in silence, noting the usual greetings he got from his fellow officers. Those ranked lower than him saluted as he passed, some of the older ones looking a little green-eyed. Everyone knew that he had become an elite at fifteen and happened to be the youngest Captain on the force; it made sense for the ones who had served longer than him to be a little envious of his fortune.

Yeah, right.

The door slid open as he approached, automatically clunking shut behind him. Zonic stared up at the myriad of screens all showing variations of the same blue hedgehog, a tiny designated code in the corner of each monitor. He sat himself down in the chair, eyes fixed on Prime's screen. They always wandered to that one above all others.

Already, his thoughts were easier to sort through as the cobalt mobian before him bounced from machine to machine, engaged in yet another fight against his world's Robotnik.

Zonic let out a sigh, heart heavy with longing. What he would give to be like that, to be like him. How things could have been different if he hadn't been so...

No. It was best not to dive into that. Focus.

Zespio's words from earlier rang clear in his mind.

_Sonics are born to change the lives of countless worlds and people._

Was he really? Someone like him, a counterpart to the shining figure on the screen?

_I am confident that you will be no different._

Zonic didn't believe him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like the prologue, this had been sitting somewhere. There were a few changes from the original I had written down but I think it flows a little better.
> 
> Let me know what you think and hope you enjoyed this.


	3. Chapter 2: A Chaotic Prelude

Clouds floated lazily overhead, the sky clear and blue. Flora and grass shimmered with fresh dew, sun halfway to the peak of its daily journey. The singing breeze whistled about him as Sonic danced and ran. He relished this feeling, this freedom. Morning runs always did their job of waking him up for the hours ahead, reinvigorating his spirit and body. His quills fluttered, signature cobalt fur shining and ruffled. Warm beams kissed his form as summer continued to give life to the lush land. He almost believed he could fly. There truly was no better feeling in the world than this.

A distressed tweet from a little ways off. His sneakers skidded to a halt as he spotted a light blue shape amidst the grass. He crept closer, movements slow and steady, before kneeling down beside it. The little creature squirmed, one of it's wings having more ruffled feathers, deep brown eyes staring up at him. His hands gently slid under it, cradling it closer to himself. The grass wasn't the best place for a bird this size, considering how little cover there was from possible predators.

'Hey there.' Sonic murmured, offering a warm smile.

'Hi!' the bird chirped. Definitely a young male, likely fresh from the nest. 'You have pretty feathers.'

'Thanks.' his whistle wasn't as clear as the other's chirps. Then again, he wasn't a bird and didn't naturally speak like them. 'I can't help noticing your wing. Mind if I take a look at it?'

'Okay.'

The wing was presented to him, trembling ever so slightly. Sonic wove his fingers through the feathers, gently feeling along the limb. It twitched when he prodded close to the base but nothing more, the little bird didn't even squawk from it. _No swollen joint, no cuts or scrapes. Little guy is lucky._

'You landed on it funny but I think it'll be fine.' he assured the bird. 'How about I take you home?'

'Yes, please!' it cheered. Sonic couldn't help but be reminded of his dear friend, Cream. Probably because both were young, energetic and optimistic. Come to think of it, he had promised her lessons in birdspeak this weekend.

'Mind telling me where it is?'

'I think... the big woods over that way.' the little bird pointed his uninjured wing towards the east. 'Do Wingless have a word for it? Mama told me they do.'

'Yeah, we call it the Eastern Woods.' he smiled, playfully tapping the little one on the head. 'It's actually pretty far, for a bird your size anyway.'

'I told Papa I was strong enough!' Sonic couldn't help but chuckle at the pride in the bird's chirp.

Cradling him close to his chest, he took off. Fields and open hills flew by before his eyes. The tiny bird was cheering, clearly enjoying the ride and thrill of the wind. Sonic could relate and another chuckle left his lips. What a cute little bird. Eastern Woods very quickly came into view and he entered beneath its canopy of branches, sunlight streaming through the gap between leaves. It had been a few months since his last visit here, one time with his friends in search of a Chaos Emerald. It was much larger and denser than the usual woods people found near cities, but it wasn't big enough to be called a forest. Of course, like the rest of Mobius, it was teeming with life of all kinds.

'Little one!'

A female call came from above and Sonic slowed to a walk, the nest now in sight. Hard to miss a frantic mother bird diving towards him while the father was perched on the branch. He held his hands out, allowing mother and son to reunite on his palms.

'Thank goodness. You are lucky you weren't eaten!' she scolded him, pecking at him in the equivalent of kisses and shaking her chick.

'Lucky indeed. What reasonable bird leaves the nest when his wings aren't mature enough?' the father bird muttered. Sonic laughed silently at this. Despite the harsh words, he must have been just as worried. Fairly rare with parents in the wild, typically birds.

Sonic shuffled forward and scaled the tree with practiced ease, perching himself on the branch below the nest. Reaching up, he slid his fingertips into the nest and the two birds climbed off.

'Thank you for bringing our chick back.' the mother trilled gratefully. The father nodded from behind her while giving his chick a slight glare.

'No problem.' he smiled. Giving them a wave, he leapt down and hit the ground running with ease.

His little brother, Tails, had told him earlier today that he had something to show him. The vulpine's eyes had been glittering with barely veiled excitement and his voice upbeat. They hadn't diminished when Sonic said he could explain it to him after he got back from his daily run. Tails rarely ever got this excited so this made him curious.

He wondered what his little buddy had in store for him.

* * *

'And this should make it so much easier to carry capsules and the like, especially when dodging Eggman's missiles.' Tails finished, chest puffed and eyes bright. Sonic whistled, casting his gaze down over the worktable once more.

Today's blueprints were for a new claw device the twin-tailed fox had planned to add to one of the planes in the Tornado series. It was for grabbing during the flight but also a way to catch him should he ever slip off the aircraft - it had happened a number of times before and none of them all that pleasant. His little brother was a caring kid and it warmed his heart that the other cared so much about his well-being to install such a feature.

'I can always count on you for things like this, huh, bud?' Sonic chuckled, ruffling the twelve-year-old's bangs.

'Well, _someone_ has to make sure you live to see another day.' the fox laughed, ducking away from his hand. 'I can look out for my older brother, can't I?'

There was sapphire in the normally sky blue eyes, slowly bleeding in top to bottom of the iris. When had that happened?

'Never said you couldn't.' he murmured. Tails scoffed half-heartedly, an amused smile on his face.

His gaze followed his brother as the fox returned to his wooden desk, back to his beloved computer. Patches of dark brown had developed at the ear tips and where now golden-orange fur bled into white at the tails. The younger had grown a few inches, almost as tall as Sonic himself, and it wouldn't be long until the kid's growth spurt. He was also sitting straighter, more confident and more mature. Sonic tried to reconcile the skittish kid he first met all those winters ago and his little brother as he was now before him.

When had he grown up?

'I know you're staring.' Tails said, typing away with his eyes glued to the monitor. 'Any reason why?'

'Just noticing some things that slipped my mind.' Sonic smiled, ruffling the fox's longer bangs as he passed. His footsteps were quiet as he made his way up to the basement door. 'You've come a long way, kid.'

'All thanks to you.'

Sonic paused for a moment, hand on the handle. He let out a soft chuckle as he stepped out into the living room, a familiar warmth blossoming in his chest. Tails was a great person and there wasn't a day when he failed to appreciate his adopted brother.

* * *

He let out a grunt. Quickly, he sprang back with a hand and barely dodged the heavy fist. It crashed into the earth with ease and muscles rippled as the owner pulled it back up to his side. Sonic couldn't help a smirk despite the sweat that glistened on his fur.

Knuckles was a strong fighter, able to match his speed with brute strength and power. He was the perfect sparring partner, seeing as Shadow was always busy with G.U.N work. With Eggman infrequently either taking breaks or revealing a new scheme, they needed to make sure they stayed in shape just in case. And what better way than this?

'Frustrated today, Knux?' he teased. 'You're throwing hands harder than usual.'

'Glad you noticed.' the echidna grunted, charging with a pulled-back fist.

Sonic leapt up and over, landing in a crouch on the trampled grass. Knuckles pivoted on his heel, throwing his punch. It missed, powerful legs shooting off a second before contact. He ran circles around the Guardian, heart pounding with adrenaline and the thrill of the fight. Sonic pounced, balancing expertly atop the other's broad head with a hand.

'Mind telling me what's got ya so worked up?' A large hand grabbed his wrist and flung him down. The air was forced out of his lungs, sudden pain stabbing his back. His body moved on its own, dodging the fist aimed for his gut. Sonic flung himself out of Knuckles' grasp, landing on his feet, inches between their backs.

'Cheap shot.' he chuckled breathlessly. 'Guess you'll talk after we finish?'

'Like always.'

No more words needed to be said. He leapt forward, twisting to face Knuckles as he did the same. Both touched the ground for a heartbeat before springing at each other for another round. Sneakers met spiked fists. Gloved hands brushed red fur. Bruises and cuts decorated both of them but he wasn't about to let up, Knuckles' smirk speaking the same message. Their breaths grew heavy and pounding filled his ears, sweat crossing his vision as their bodies flew about in their primal dance. Time blurred and became meaningless. All Sonic could focus on through the haze of adrenaline was his partner and his piercing amethyst eyes.

Sonic fell back onto the lush grass, chest heaving. He was vaguely aware of Knuckles slumping down to sit nearby. The sun was lower than before, sky starting to colour purple. Had they been at it for that long? A weary chuckle rose from his lips, undeterred by his exhaustion.

'That was good.' Sonic breathed, eyeing the toned arms of the other. 'Those punches were heavy. You've been working out.'

'And you haven't?' the other scoffed. 'Those kicks were like bullet trains.'

He laughed, stretching a hand out to Knuckles. The huff from the other did little to stop his chuckles, relishing in how easily the Guardian pulled him up into a sit. Bracing a hand against his lower back, Sonic stretched his spine, war twitching with a wince as it cracked audibly.

'I'm gonna be feeling that tomorrow.' he groaned. Knuckles' amethyst eyes dulled ever so slightly. 'Hey, no harm done. I'm not gonna end up crippled from it.'

'You'd better not. Who else would I have to spar with?' Knuckles grunted, crossing his arms.

'Shadow?'

'Get real, Sonic.' he smirked, giving him a small shove against the arm. 'You know he's too busy. Plus, I like having two arms, thanks.'

'Didn't I break your arms before?'

'Don't push it, hedgehog.'

Sonic laughed again, warmth spreading all over his body. It had nothing to do with exhaustion or the usual summer heat, a little late in the day for the latter. He was well-aware of this feeling, affecting him whenever he was around the Guardian. At first, he told himself it was just because they were close friends. But now, he knew better. Knuckles didn't need to know for now. Mainly because he had no idea how to confess.

'By the way, what had you so riled up?' he asked. 'You never answered, just slammed me into the ground.'

'Sorry about that.' Knuckles murmured. 'I haven't been able to sleep well these past few days.'

'Nightmares?'

'Not so much nightmares. More like, a warning for what's to come, an omen of some kind.' he elaborated. Well, that was new.

'So you think something is giving you visions of the future?' Sonic asked, propping his chin on his palm.

'Do those consist of images and words that don't make sense but feel important for some strange reason?' Knuckles deadpanned.

'Yeah, that checks out.' He leaned forward, ears perked. 'Can ya tell me about them?'

The red echidna hummed in a low tone, that uncommon thoughtful expression slipping onto his face. Sonic found that it made him look a little more handsome than usual, his sharper eyes sending a pleasant chill up his spine. He started to sway from side to side while tapping his knees as Knuckles pondered. The Guardian needed to time to think over certain things, one of which apparently being whether or not to reveal the contents of his most recent dreams. But eventually, after some time, the other finally came to a decision.

'Alright, I'll tell.' the echidna murmured. 'But only if you swear not to tell anyone else about this.'

'I won't, I won't.' Sonic assured him, shuffling to make himself comfortable enough to listen adequately. Once satisfied, he nodded at the other. 'Go on.'

'It's the same dream every night, starting the same way: me guarding the Master Emerald on a usual sunny day.' Knuckles began, eyes downcast. 'From somewhere, dark clouds came in and surrounded all of Angel Island, cutting it off from the rest of the world. Everything felt wrong and the shadows grew larger, almost like they were alive and angry. I then started to smell smoke from somewhere and saw that the seven pillars for the Chaos Emeralds were on fire. But that wasn't the strangest thing.' Knuckles gave him an almost sheepish look, hesitant in a way. He nodded, motioning for the other to continue.

'A creature, something huge and dark, was standing on top of the Master Emerald. I couldn't make out what its face looked like, but from what I could tell, it had wings and a long tail. It was laughing and no matter what I did, I couldn't hit it. That's when I heard people's voices.'

'What did they sound like?' Sonic kept his voice low and soft.

'One of them was you.' Knuckles said, locking gazes with him, deep piercing stare totally setting his face on fire and his heart skip a beat. 'You were yelling, sounding like you were in the middle of a fight. Two others were shouting back to you. I think one of them was Scourge. But he's in jail so that can't be right.'

'You never know.' he shrugged. 'What about the third?'

'He sounded like you but... softer and, no offense, more mature, if that makes sense.' the Guardian described. He continued. 'The thing on the Master Emerald stopped laughing and stared towards wherever you were in the dream. I couldn't see you or the other two but someone, or something, else spoke. I could never mistake the Master Emerald's voice for anyone else.'

'What did it say?'

'It said...' he trailed off, expression uncertain. He poked the echidna's nose, stifling a chuckle at the glare he received, and gestured for the other to finish. Knuckles took a deep breath and swallowed quietly before opening his mouth again. 'It said...'

* * *

' _Chaos will grant him strength._ '

His steps were slightly stiff, still feeling battered from the match, as he made his way to the workshop. Knuckles was kind enough to have dropped him off in Mystic Ruins so he didn't have far to go on foot. Not that he'd complain either way. But the phrase he had taken to muttering under his breath still troubled him.

Like the echidna had said, they made no sense but were undeniably important. It felt like a prophecy of some kind. It was just as vague with a number of meanings but he was certain it was connected to chaos. Whether it referred to the watery god of ancient echidna civilization or the power he and a few others wielded, Sonic couldn't be sure. Perhaps Tails could find something more on it or decipher the mystery, he was confident that the young vulpine would have better luck with it than him.

Back onto what chaos could mean... if it was indeed referring to the god, then it may be telling them that a chosen one is coming. But that sounded a little cliché. If the phrase was referring to the power he could use, the same kind that Shadow was such a natural expert in, then it would have a literal meaning but this doesn't tell them who the person mentioned was. Definitely male but there was no name given which still made it hard to decipher. Ugh, he might get a headache from thinking too much. It really would be better if he let Tails figure it out instea- cloth brushed his nose and he jumped.

Sonic was still before tilting his head up to see a face overshadowed by a cloak hood. He couldn't make out much. But the sight of those green eyes, pupils narrowed into slits to give the irises an almost rotten appearance, that sent a shiver down his spine.

'Sorry.' he said, taking a few steps back. 'Was caught up in my thoughts, Didn't mean to bump into ya like that.'

'That's fine.' the cloaked figure murmured, voice close to a hiss. Sonic had to stifle a shudder. The voice was hoarse and gravelly, falling over him in waves, deep with a promise of death. He could scent smoke on the stranger's breath. Everything in him was screaming. He needed to run. 'Are you Sonic the Hedgehog?'

'Who wants to know?' he quipped neutrally, trying to keep his voice level. As an extra measure to hide his unease, he drew himself up to his full height.

'I've been looking for you.' the stranger breathed, he could pick up a vague inflection of anticipation in the other's tone. 'I have a few questions I'd like to ask you.'

'Sure, I guess. What do you wanna ask about?'

'The Chaos Emeralds.'

His blood ran cold. He didn't want to answer, didn't want to tell this guy anything. He wanted to run, regardless of his body's aching muscles. There was death here and he needed to get away, his life was in danger if he remained. He was fast enough so maybe he could...

'Don't even think about running.' Had the stranger just read his mind? Or was his unease that obvious? 'Tell me what I want to know, then I will let you go.'

'Fine.' he replied. He wished he was as confident as he sounded. 'Ask away.'

'What are they?'

'They are sources of unlimited power. Even one in the wrong hands can be disastrous.' The stranger hissed at the latter statement but Sonic kept his body frozen still.

'Is it true they can grant wishes?'

'They can turn thoughts into power. Gathering all of them together can create miracles.' _Or disaster_.

'How many are there?'

'Seven, each a different colour.'

'Where are they?'

'The Emeralds scatter after every use, they could be anywhere on Mobius.'

Fabric rustled as the figure bent down, staring him in the eyes. He matched the gaze with his own. Something foreign was poking around in his head so he shook it off, not at all keen on it. The stranger straightened up, still staring down at him like he was a tiny mouse. 'You can go now.'

He didn't need to be told twice as he started slowly off to the workshop. As he put distance between himself and the stranger, he sped up into a full-on sprint as his instincts finally exerted control over him. Sonic barely managed to skid to a halt, closely avoiding a collision with the stone stairs of the front porch. Shaking himself, he inhaled deeply and exhaled his panic with each breath. Once he felt he was calm enough, he entered the building. Still, the memory was imprinted in his mind.

He wouldn't soon forget those rotten eyes staring into him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like the last chapter, this sat around for a while until I formatted it and changed some things. Hopefully, the next chapter won't take nearly this long but you know, life and stuff.


End file.
